HaloStar Trek Crossover
by TheInquisitor97
Summary: These are the Voyages of the starship Enterprise E and the remaining crew of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Fighting to get back home, to Earth and back to the Federation. The crew of the Enterprise is trapped in the Halo Universe and assists the UNSC and the crew of the Autumn get back home.
1. Prologue

"Watch out!" John said moving in front of Commander Data, letting his shields take the blunt of the plasma fire. "Stay behind me and fire at them. I have energy shields meant for this, you don't." The Master Chief put up his rifle and opened fire upon the shooting Covenant forces. "Excuse me but may I direct your attention to the walkway above us. There seems to be more of them." Data said opening fire with his phaser pistol, "Chief, he's right. There are more above. They really don't want us to capture this ship." Cortana says highlighting target's in John's helmet, "But I can take over the ship from the systems. Surely there is something here that we can use for our good." Cortana adds as she begins thinking up solutions. Data pipes up, "May I suggest something Cortana. I noticed that there was a force field control panel over there on the wall. We could use that to seal these aliens in and then vent the atmosphere from the specific sections." The Chief pauses and reloads his weapon as Cortana continues to think. "Chief, Commander Data has a point. Get to that panel and seal th…." Plasma fire interrupts her and the Chief opens fire, "I'm a little bit busy here Cortana!", He turns to Data, "You, go to the panel and follow your plan. I will keep the enemy occupied until you have them sealed!" He opens fire upon a group of Grunts and an Elite while Data ran for the panel.

A few moments later Data manages to bypass the Covenant Security and seals the troops in force fields. "I am ready to remove the atmosphere from their areas. All you have to do is give me the word." Data says finger above the kill switch. The Chief nods his head at Data as he stands up and looks around for more contacts. Soon the Covenant troops behind the fields begin to gasp for air and their dying noises begin to sound in the shuttle bay. "Scanning." Cortana says after the shuttle bay goes quiet, "I am not detecting any life signs within a few feet of us. We should probably move before more of them arrive." "I agree." Data says walking up, picking up two plasma rifles, "Fascinating. I have never seen a weapon like this in my Universe." Data goes on and on about the weapon's design and the Chief rolls his eyes under his helmet. "You'd think that there was only one Universe but this defies everything…" He thought to himself. "Chief, it doesn't help to keep your thoughts to yourself when you have two people inside your head." Cortana says jokingly, "Now go this way."


	2. Chapter 1

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, sat there in the pilot seat of the Longsword Fighter that he and his AI companion, Cortana, escaped Halo Installation-04 with. "Cortana, scan again to see if there were any others that managed to escape Halo's destruction." Cortana sighed as she performed the scan, "Chief there's nothing but dust and echoes. If anyone escaped the ring they would surely…." Cortana paused, "This is odd. I am detecting from what seems to be a signal but I can't be certain as to what this signal is or where it's coming from."  
The Chief raised an eyebrow at Cortana, "Where is it coming from at least?" Cortana put up one of her fingers and put a hand on her head before shaking her head and shrugging, "I can't tell you where it's coming from but now I am detecting more signals. And this time they are Covenant."  
The Master Chief put his helmet back on and positions himself in the chair to combat ready and hands on the control. "Chief, I am also detecting a UNSC Pelican sending out a distress call and that Rouge signal…it's stronger now but right now we cannot worry about that. I have made contact with the Pelican and they are requesting a meetup. The Covenant Fleet that arrived is currently holding position near the planet and her moon. I think they are scanning for something. I need a few moments to analyze this Chief. Meet with the Pelican and I will monitor the Covenant Fleet." Cortana said disappearing into the on board AI dock.  
John waited at the hatch where the Pelican was boarding, "Well, at least there isn't a boring day now." He said to himself as Johnson and the remaining UNSC members follow through. "Chief! It's good to see you aga…" Johnson stopped as The Chief pulled out his pistol and aimed it at his head. "I saw you. You were infected with those things." "I know Chief. I don't know why they didn't convert me like they did with the others. Maybe they thought I didn't taste so good or perhaps it was something else." Johnson said pushing the pistol down, "Now if we are done pointing guns to each other's heads, we need to figure a way out of here and fast." ONI Lieutenant Haverson says entering the Longsword, "I have a ship picked out for us to take and Chief, it will take you, Johnson, and our ODST friend here to capture that thing. We could use this Longsword to collide with this ship or we hit it with nukes. Either way we need to capture one of those ships." Cortana appeared on the dock, "I'm afraid we have more pressing matters Lieutenant." Just then a spatial distortion appears in front of them and an odd looking ship appears inside. "Chief, we're being contacted by a…" Cortana freezes again, "A Captain Jean-Luc Picard." Everyone looks at each other with puzzles looks as The Chief sits in the pilot seat. "Are they UNSC? Rebels?" Cortana shakes her head, "From what I can make with the hails they are sending they are part of a group known as the Federation of Planets. I honestly can't give anymore for I have no idea who they are." She says confused as Haverson walks up, "As the highest ranking officer here, open the line and let me talk to them." Cortana sighs as she opens the line. "This is Lieutenant Haverson of the United Nations Space Command. Identify yourselves or be destroyed!"

"Captain's Log, Stardate 50995. The Enterprise and her crew have been working continuously for several days analyzing this unknown anomaly. The scans we have taken have proven that there is some sort of massive structure on the other side. Could this be a Borg Transwarp conduit or could it be something completely different?"  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in the Command chair of the USS Enterprise-E. "Science, what do you have to report on the anomaly and please tell me it isn't a Borg Transwarp Conduit…" Picard says looking toward the Science Officer. "There is no sign that this has any Borg origins Captain. Although from the probes that we've sent I am detecting as to what appears to be an explosion of some sort." A pause erupts for a second, "Wait, something is coming through the rift." She says putting it on screen.  
Picard looks at the Main viewer, then stands up walking toward the Helm, "My God…that thing is massive. Bigger than anything we've seen before." Picard says in shock, "Mister Data. Plot a course toward it. I want to have a close look at this thing." "Aye, Aye Captain." Data says plotting a course for the Halo fragment.  
The Enterprise slowly makes her way toward the fragment, becoming engulfed by its size. "Mr. Data, are there any life signs on this thing?" "No Captain. Sensors are not detecting any life signs on it. But it appears to be part of something much larger. The species that it belongs to is unknown. There are absolutely no records of anything like this in the Federation Library." Picard stared at the Halo fragment with amusement. "Lieutenant Elfiki, what readings are you getting from this thing? If there an atmosphere to which we can send an away team?" Dina Elfiki taps on her console for a moment, "Well, Lieutenant?" Picard says a little impatient, "Sir, sensors are indicating that there is some sort of atmosphere on this but it's decaying. We could send an away team but I wouldn't recommend having them stay on there for long." "Alright, Mr. Worf, take Geordi, Data, and Ensign Codwell with you." Worf stood up from his chair and went to the turbolift, followed by Data and Ensign Codwell. "Transporter Room 3," Worf ordered the Turbolift computer and it begins to move, "So what do you think that we'll find on that thing Commander Worf?" Codwell asks, "What if we learn something about where it came from! Do you think it could be Iconian?" Worf rolls his eyes and growls to himself as Data speaks for Worf, "I don't know Ensign what we'll find something then we shall give the information to Captain Picard and let him decide what to do from here on out." Just as soon Data finishes that the Turbolift stops outside of Transporter Room 3 and Geordie La Forge meets the Command crew. "Well, shall we get this over with Worf?" La Forge says smirking before walking into the Transporter Room and stepping onto the pad followed by Worf, Data, and Codwell.  
Ensign Codwell shivered as he re-energized on the ring fragment. "I am never going to get used to that thing." He said to himself, "Ensign, go with Commander Data and scan the region over there." Worf says setting up pattern enhancers with La Forge. Data and Codwell walk over the black rubble left behind the destruction. "Fascinating. Most of this black substance used to contain plant life. Grass maybe? I honestly can't tell." Data says taking a sample of the ground. "Ensign, what can you tell from your scans of this region?" "I'm not sure Commander. My Tricorder is picking up something, a life-sign maybe? It's erratic Commander." Data looks up at Codwell with a raise eyebrow while scanning the area as well, "Strange, there are multiple life-signs now," Data taps his combadge, "Data to Commander Worf, Ensign Codwell and I have discovered life-signs a few feet away from here. He and I are going to investigate." Worf acknowledged Data and the two set off on their adventure for those life-signs.  
Lurking in the shadows, it followed both Data and Codwell. The Parasite watches them and tries to see which one would be a prime candidate for the taking.  
Codwell shivers again and looks everywhere feeling as if there were eyes watching him and Data. "Commander, can you feel as if there are eyes watching you?" Data looks at him with a puzzled look, "I'm afraid Ensign, I can't feel these "Eyes staring" at us." Data scans the area again, "Interesting, the life signs are all around us but I don't see anything." The duo looks around puzzled and then Codwell notices something in the shadows then draws his Phaser. "Commander, over there!" Codwell points to the humanoid looking figure in the shadows as Data looks with a drawn Phaser, "I am Commander Data of the USS Enterprise. Come out and identify yourself." The Flood Combat form walks out slowly with one arm still attached but the other not.  
Codwell freezes at the sight of it and he scans it with his tricorder, "There are vital signs underneath that! They're human vital signs! Commander we need to try and help him!" Data analyzes the situation and looks over the creature. "Can you talk? Are you able to understand us?" The human underneath the parasitic form groans and tries to speak words "Help me…." But couldn't form the words. Data squints and notices more movement in the shadows. "Ensign, we need to retreat back to Worf and Geordie." He opens fire as the Infection forms begin to charge at them. "This is Ensign Codwell to Commander Worf and La Forge. We are being followed by hostiles! We're headed to the RV point but be ready to encounter hostiles." La Forge responds to Codwell, "We're aware Ensign!" Geordie fires his phaser at incoming Infection forms, "Just get here soon!" La Forge taps his combadge again, "La Forge to Enterprise, we are being attacked by unknown hostiles! We need an immediate beam out now!" He says that as Data and Codwell arrive to the beam out point. "Energize Enterprise! Energize!" La Forge says as an Infection form attaches itself to Codwell. "AHHHHH! IT HURTS!" Codwell screams in pain as he holds onto the parasite. "Enterprise, beam Ensign Codwell to the Medbay!" Data says as everyone energizes to the medbay.  
Picard rushes to the Medbay as Codwell's screams echo through the corridor. "Hold him down! Nurse prepare a Hypospray and inject the parasite with it. Let's try and get it off of him first!" Doctor Crusher says trying to reveal Codwell of his pain. "Doctor, what's going on?" Picard says walking in, seeing Codwell and the parasite. "I'm not sure Captain, this thing, whatever it is, is not letting go of Ensign Codwell and is immune to everything we are putting into it and him. All we can is help Codwell but the parasite, whatever it is won't let go on him." Picard looks at Ensign Codwell and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't give up Ensign, fight this thing with every last breath you have." He tightens his grip on his shoulder and looks at Crusher, "Do what you can Doctor." He turns to Data, Worf, and La Forge. "Get to your stations, we are going through that anomaly in a few minutes." Picard orders the three before heading to the Turbolift with Data and Worf. "Captain, why are we going through that anomaly?" Worf asks curiously, "Because Mr. Worf, we have picked up a distress signal on the other side of that thing. I've ordered the helm to take us in as soon as we get back on the bridge." The Turbolift stops and Worf/Data take their stations as Picard sits in the Captain's chair. "Helm, Full Impulse. We have a distress signal to help." The Helmsman acknowledges the order and inputs the command into the console.  
The Enterprise arrives at the edge of the anomaly's mouth before moving into it. "Captain, we should be through the anomaly in t-minus 45 seconds." Data informally says to Picard. Picard nods and starts to see more of the Halo debris appear on the main viewer. "Lieutenant Elfiki, what are you reading?" "I'm detecting a massive debris field in front of us and a few unknown ships, a fighter, and a transport shuttle from what it looks like." She says looking at her console even more. Picard looks toward Tactical, "Lieutenant Šmrhová, open a hailing frequency to that fighter."  
"Aye, Aye Cap'n." She replies, "Hailing frequencies open Captain."  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise, Flagship of the Federation of Planets. We are responding to your distress signal." Picard waits a moment before repeating what he said then turns to Lieutenant Šmrhová, "Lieutenant, are you sure the channel is open?" She nods to Picard as a figure appears on the screen, "This is Lieutenant Haverson….."


	3. Chapter 2

Picard stood there in disbelief seeing Lieutenant Haverson on the main viewer, "Mr. Haverson, if you'll allow me to explain…" "No Captain, I'm afraid you are not in the position to talk. We are!" Just then Johnson walked up and punched Lieutenant Haverson in the jaw making go unconscious. "I apologize for the Lieutenant's behavior Captain Picard," Johnson says looking at the viewer in the Longsword, "We just escaped our death and are trying to get home." Picard became amused at Johnson's actions and words, "Also, my name is Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson of the UNSC, if I may say you guys just showed up in the nick of time!" Johnson adds then Picard speaks up, "If you'd like you can dock your shuttle and fighter with our ship in the meantime." Johnson nods and the feed cuts off. "Well, that was interesting Mr. Worf." Picard says sitting in his chair, "Medical Bay to Captain Picard, something has transpired with Ensign Codwell. You…you need to come see this." Doctor Crusher says cutting the line as Picard rushed to the Turbolift. "Medical Bay," Picard says hastily to the computer.  
"Cortana, plot a course for their shuttle bay and let's introduce ourselves to the crew." Johnson says sitting in the co-pilot seat, "Chief the pilot's seat is all yours. You got here first." He said with respect in his voice as the Fighter and Pelican begin to move toward the shuttle bay of the Enterprise. "Chief, I am picking up Flood signs on board that ship! Either they escaped the Ring or…." Cortana pauses for a moment, "There's only the one signal. It's isolated in what appears to be their medical bay but I suggest that we deal with it before it infects the whole ship." She adds as they land in the shuttle bay and the Longsword ramp lowers down and the crew from the Pillar of Autumn walk out with the two cryopods that were ejected. "Welcome to the USS Enterprise, my name is Commander Data. Captain Picard is currently indisposed at this time. If you'll follow me, we have some of our guest quarters available to you." "Why thank you Commander…" Johnson pauses on his words, "Data sir." "AH yes! Commander Data. Thanks for the hospitality." He turns to John, "Chief, you and Cortana can take sleeping beauty over there to their medbay." The Chief nods and hefts an unconscious Haverson, "Where's your medbay?" He says to Data, "Follow me sir." Data leads the Chief to the Turbolift, "Medbay."  
"Beverly, what exactly am I looking at?" Picard asks while looking at a deformed Codwell. "My guess is that the parasite has changed his physical appearance but there are also two vital signs. Both Ensign Codwell and the parasite's. Right now I just can't be certain as to what is going on." Crusher looks at the DNA structures and then the Federation database. "There is nothing in our library that can shed light on this, Jean-Luc, right now I am trying all I can to get rid of the infection." She sighs and looks at Codwell, "I honestly can't understand as to why this parasite is keeping alive. It has got to be a living hell for him." Picard stares at Codwell as the door opens and The Chief walks in with Haverson and lays him on a bed then turns to the Combat form, hand hovering over his pistol, "Wait Chief. I don't think this ship is being overrun. I think they are trying to save whoever that is. I wouldn't recommend killing him." Cortana says as Picard turns to John. "Captain Jean-Luc Picard," Picard offers the Chief his hand, "Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 sir." John takes his hand and shakes it, "Pleasure to meet you Petty Officer and welcome aboard the Enterprise." Picard turns to Codwell, "Can you tell me as to what is going on with my Ensign here?" Cortana uses John's speakers on his armor, "They are a parasitic organism known as the Flood. As you can see here this is one of their stages, The Combat form." Picard looks around the room confused then turns to the Chief, "I can tell that you are looking around for me. I am an Artificial Intelligence construct within this armor. You can call me Cortana." Picard raises an eyebrow, "Well, I guess that you and Mister Data will get along just fine then Cortana. Now please, is there some sort of cure that we can administer to Ensign Codwell here?" "I'm afraid Captain, there are only two ways that the Flood can be cured from anyone. That massive ring we destroyed is one of the cures and the other is using a weapon of some sort. There is no cure as far as we know." Picard gives a grim and sadden look while looking at Codwell. "Ensign, if there is some way that you are in there PLEASE acknowledge that you can…" Codwell and the parasite both move toward Picard and Codwell tries to mouth the words "Help me Captain" but only manages to get the "He" out of his mouth before getting hit with pain from the Infection form. Picard turns to John and Cortana, "Is there a reason that you don't possess a ship to get back to where you came from?" Picard asks curiously to their presence, "Yes sir," John says, "We used our ship to blow up the ring or else the AI of that ring would've used it to wipe out every sentient life in this galaxy." Picard nods and then rubs his chin while thinking. "Is there a way that we can help you get home? At this point our Prime Directive has been overridden since Ensign Codwell is infected with this "Flood" that you speak of."  
"Actually Captain Picard, there is a way for you to help us." Haverson says sitting up on the Medbed, "There is a ship near that gas giant that we need. It could be difficult to capture because it's a few sizes too big for this ship alone…." "Lieutenant Haverson, you made a threat against me and my crew. Why exactly would I listen to you after that threat?" Picard says cutting him off then Haverson continues, "Because Captain, whether you like it or not you are in our Universe and you MUST…..GAH," Haverson falls back down unconscious as Johnson flicks his wrist in pain, "Word to the wise, NEVER listen to Office of Naval Intelligence Agents, Captain Picard. They are corrupt pieces of shit." Johnson says looking at him, "Now what he said was true. There is a ship that we need and it's a big one at that but I've had a good look at your ship and crew and I believe that with the big man here, his AI, my marine friend, myself, and your crew, we can take that ship with ease." Picard raises an eyebrow, "Really now Sergeant, please, we can go to my Ready Room and discuss this further but before we do this, please make yourselves at home and then come to the bridge. I take it if I allow your AI access to the ship that she won't do anything rash to jeopardize this ship and her crew?" "Yes sir. I will make sure that I hold your rules to the fullest of my programing." Cortana replies to Picard, "Good, then I shall see you two or four," He says including Haverson, "at 13:00 tomorrow?" "Yes sir." Both The Chief and Johnson say together.  
Picard goes into the Turbolift and smirks to himself as the doors close. "Bridge." The lift beeps and begins to move. A moment later the lift opens and Picard walks to his Ready Room, "You still have the bridge Mr. Worf, just notify me if anything comes up or we engage that Fleet near the gas giant." "Yes sir." Worf says sitting back down in the Captain's chair.  
"Captain's Log. Stardate 50996. The Enterprise has encountered quite the group upon entering the anomaly and emerging on the other side. Hopefully this group is as who they say they are but from what I can tell, they don't have much of the same technology as the Enterprise. Either this Universe is primitive or they are advanced enough for Warp Speed. Right now, I am authorizing the Enterprise and her crew to aid our new found friends in returning home by any means necessary. Hopefully they will find the means to help us get back to our Universe but in time we will aid them."


	4. Chapter 3

div class="_1dwg _1w_m" style="padding: 12px 12px 0px;"  
div id="js_3" class="_5pbx userContent" style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.38; overflow: hidden;" data-ft="{}"  
p style="margin: 6px 0px 0px; display: inline;" Johnson and the Chief stood in the Enterprise's Ten Forward looking into space. "Chief, this is never how I pictured my week to be. I mean, I thought we'd be home by now but since Reach fell and the Autumn being destroyed. We don't have many options now." He says with a sigh, "We really need to get home and just relax. Kill Covies on the way, you know the same shit, different day." John smirks to himself as he continues to look outside. br /br / Cortana looked at the blueprints in front of her of the Enterprise. "Hmmm, I need a better view of this ship." She slowly enters the Enterprise's systems and begins to analyze it slowly, "Interesting, this isn't that far advanced from any UNSC ship. It's almost advanced as a Covenant ship but possibly stronger." Cortana keeps on going through the systems, "Honestly, a ship this advanced and this well-equipped can be the advantage we need to capture that Covenant ship." She exits the systems before anyone caught wind of her intrusion. "Chief, Sargent, I need to speak with you two as soon as possible." "On our way Cortana," John says over the comms. "And so begins the show…." A few moments late the duo appear in the Quarters where Cortana was, "Alright ma'am. What do you have for us?" Johnson says sitting down in a chair. "Well, it's all good news actually. We can capture a Covenant carrier with this ship and her crew if we really wanted to. Although, with a Covenant Carrier and this ship, we can honestly blow through quite a bit of Covenant Ships." Johnson and the Chief exchange glances of shock but approval. "Do we tell Mister High and Mighty about this plan?" Johnson says to both Cortana and John, "If we do then we could have a bit of a problem convincing Captain Picard of the plan but it wouldn't hurt if the Chief and I go to the bridge. While you tell Lieutenant Haverson." Johnson rolled his eyes, "Alright. I will go tell him but you two need to get to the bridge right now." br /Picard sat in his chair sipping on his cup of earl grey as his door chimes with the presence of someone. "Come in." He said and John/Cortana walk in, "Ah, John and I'm assuming that your counterpart is also here?" "Yes sir, I am." Cortana says appearing behind the Chief, "I hope you don't mind. I found holoprojectors everywhere and decided to make use of them and not use his armor power supply." Picard nodded and offered John a chair to sit in, "I take it that you two are here to discuss a plan with me. A plan that would result in a full out assault and since there are several Covenant ships protecting the ship we want it will take some work." Cortana says to Picard showing a diagram of the small Covenant fleet near Threshold and pointing out the ship in question. "From what I can tell your ship has the power of two of these ships." Picard continues to look at the hologram and then nods, "We can supply the necessary fire power to get the ship for you. But the question is, how will you board it? Your two pieces of space craft don't look like they can…." br / br / Just then Haverson barges in with Johnson in tow, "DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE HOLDING THIS MEETING?" Haverson says angrily toward the Chief and Cortana, "I should have you Court Martialed for this Master Chief and your AI decommissioned…." Picard cuts off Haverson, "Mr. Haverson! That is enough out of you. You are a GUEST on MY ship and you will RESPECT the privilege. You have done a poor job in commanding those under you. Now, I recommend that you keep your mouth shut or I will have you confined to your quarters. Do I make myself clear?" Picard says looking Haverson dead in the eyes waiting for a response. "Ye…yes Captain." Haverson says going quiet and letting Cortana finish the plan. "Now as I was saying. This ship here is called Ascendant Justice. It currently commands this small fleet but it looks like the fleet here are just scouts because this isn't normally the size of a Covenant fleet." "Maybe they are just scanning the wreckage of this ring you destroyed?" Picard adds, "I thought about that but then I intercepted a message giving the go ahead for something named "High Charity." I honestly don't know what it is but it's something and it's coming here. Probably with the rest of the fleet." Picard sits back in his chair and ponders all he was told, "Have you tried any Diplomatic solutions with these "Covenant"?" Picard asks looking for more solutions, "I'm afraid our past attempts ended in violence brought by them sir." Cortana says looking almost saddened, "Then we have no choice." Picard says hitting his combadge, "Mr. Worf, order all hands to battle stations. Prep all systems for combat and take the ship to red alert." "Aye, Aye Captain Picard." The lights change and the Red Alert sirens go off. "I suggest that you go to your space craft and board the ship that way. I'll order some of my crew to join you along with Mr. Data. I will move the Enterprise into position and distract the fleet long enough for you to capture the Ascendant Justice." He stands up, adjusts his uniform, and heads to his chair on the bridge as the Master Chief, Lieutenant Haverson, and Johnson go to the Turbolift and prepare to highjack a Covenant ship./p  
/div  
/div 


	5. Chapter 4

The Enterprise hid behind a piece of ring debris as a Covenant Cruiser left the system. "Helm, lay in an intercept course for their command ship. I want to take them by surprise." Picard said looking toward Worf at Tactical, "The fighter and transport have left our shuttle bay and they are staying behind us." Worf says looking at the console in front of him, "Phasers and Torpedos are ready to fire on your command sir." He says to Picard as the Enterprise shook from a hit on the shields, "Shields are holding, they are preparing to fire again." The Helmsman says as the ship shook again from more fire. "Fire Phasers and Quantum torpedos. Bring that Command ship's shield down. Mr. Worf, hail our friends and tell them to move right now." Picard orders watching weapon's fire exchange between the fleet and the Enterprise.

Johnson whistled to himself, "They aren't even trying to survive and look at all the havoc they've caused to the Covenant!" He then laughs as the Enterprise gives the Longsword and Pelican the all clear to move in and board the Ascendant Justice, "She is a beauty isn't she?" Data says from behind Johnson and the Chief. "Meanwhile, our window of opportunity is slowly closing again." Cortana says agitated, "I recommend that we use our Havoc Nuke to make sure our window stays open. We may even be able to do some damage." She adds. "Prep the nuke Cortana," The Chief says getting his hands on the controls then a moment later fires the nuke at the ship. "AND HIT!" Johnson says watching it explode sending a ripple across the Ascendant Justice's shields deactivating them. "Cortana, pilot the Longsword into the nearest hanger and coordinate with the Pelican." John says looking at the damage, "Also tell the Enterprise that we are moving in to secure the ship." He adds, "Does it look like I'm busy? Do it yourself!" Cortana snaps back before doing the tasks as the Chief and Johnson exchange looks. "Cortana, is everything alright with you?" The Chief asks out of concern, "Yes, I'm alright. Just worry about the Covenant ship we are about to board." She says almost snapping at him, "All the information that I obtained from Halo was a lot, almost too much for any average AI to handle. Luckily for us all, I'm not the average AI." She adds for reassurance and both the Chief and Johnson nod.

A moment later the Longsword and Pelican land in one of the Ascendant Justice's hangers. "Alright people! Let's get this over with quickly and go home." Lieutenant Haverson says exiting the Pelican with the Pilot in tow, "And please try and kill all of the Covenant on board. We don't need friends going to Earth with us." "Have you seen the size of this ship? It's huge Lieutenant, it would take DAYS to go through it all and kill everyone on board." Cortana says annoyed inside the Chief's helmet as he hits it. "Enough. Just focus on the task at hand Cortana." He says calmly, "The sooner we get to Earth, the sooner you can unload the information you have." Cortana sighs and then goes quiet for a moment. "We have multiple ways to go to the bridge. This way, over there, and in front of us." Way points appear on his HUD, "Take whoever you want and go anyway. You could put me in the system so I can effectively lead everyone to the bridge." John rolls his eyes and takes the AI chip out of his helmet then puts it in a nearby Covenant console. "Picard to Away team come in." Picard says through the small device on Data's chest as Data taps on it, "We have boarded the ship Captain. It would be safe that you move the Enterprise at a safe distance until we have captured the ship." He says, "Understood Commander. We will hide among the debris field." The comm goes quiet and Data pulls out his phaser and tricorder, "I don't want to alert anyone but my tricorder is reading enemy units on the way here." Data says putting his phaser onto kill and standing near the Chief. "I'll go with you since everyone else is going their own way." John nods at Data and move onto another hanger.

Picard sat in his ready room waiting for the Away Team to contact the Enterprise. "Doctor Crusher to Captain Picard." "Yes Doctor?" "It's Ensign Codwell. His condition changed and I'm not sure as to what to make of this." Crusher says concerned, "I'm on my way to sick bay." Picard says exiting his ready room and goes to a turbolift. "Sick Bay" He said as the turbolift begins to move. Moments later the doors open and a pungent stench hits Picard in the face and makes him feel sick. "What the hell is that smell?" He asks himself then closes his eyes stomaching the smell and proceeds toward Sick Bay.

Doctor Crusher looked at her datapad and gives a grim look. "Damn it, why isn't anything working against this infection!" She says in her thoughts, "And the smell is getting worse." She sighs as Picard walks in. "Jean-Luc, I'm guessing that you can smell the stench that is coming from Ensign Codwell?" "I could smell it all the way to the turbolift. Does it have anything to do with the thing inside of him?" "I'm afraid so Jean-Luc." Crusher says in disappointment, "Nothing I use is getting rid of the infection or even lowering it. I have tried everything in our medical library and not one thing works." She adds then looks toward Codwell, thinking and watching then notices something. "What about Borg nanites? We could program them to neutralize this infection. And since you're the only one with such…." "Beverley, just do what you need." Picard says cutting her off. She stood up with a hypo and took some of his blood then takes it under a scope. "Ah, they're still active. Good, I can test to see if this will work on the infection." She says going toward Ensign Codwell, "Okay Ensign, I'm going to try using Borg technology to fight off this infection and hopefully get this out of you." She puts the hypospray up to his neck and hits the injection button, releasing the nanites into his body.

Quietly, Codwell quietly screams in pain from the Flood Infection form. "I will…not let you…take over!" He says in pain, you may have my body but you won't have my mind." He adds. "We exist together now. Slowly but surely I will have what is mine!" The Infection form says appearing as something different in Codwell's mind. "And yet you can't, so why is that? Are you having issues taking me over?" A loud scream sounds as the Infection form inside his head. "You can feel the nanites. Good, then you will see that my Captain and Doctor are trying to save me!" Codwell says more defensive than before as his appearance changes into infected with Borg Nanites. "They are fighting you off and taking me over but they are controlled." The infection form screamed in pain and began to retract it's infection from all over Codwell.

Crusher and Picard stood there as the Borg Nanites began to take form over Codwell and fight off the Flood. "If this works, then we'll be able to take care of this parasite and then study it." Crusher says scanning Codwell, "The nanites are fighting it off and pushing it out but the Ensign may be infected with them for the rest of his life. You, Jean-Luc, are going to be the closest person who can probably talk to him and keep him calm as the nanites transform him." Picard stood there remembering his time with the Borg and the horrible memories. "Captain? Is that you?" Codwell says "telepathically", "Yes Ensign, are the nanites working?" Picard asks feeling relieved, "Yes Captain. I can feel the Nanites working and this parasite being driven from me." Picard smirked as he continued to watch as the parasite's skin began to move into the form and then ejecting from Codwell popping in the process. "Hmm, I was hoping that I could have it alive but I guess I can deal with what remains of it." Crusher says dropping the force field and picking up the fragments. "These fragments should suit me just fine Captain." Doctor Crusher says going to a scope. Codwell looks at Picard and smiles, "Thank you sir." Picard walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder, "I want you to remain here for observation just to be safe Ensign. When Doctor Crusher clears you for duty, report to my ready room for your assignment." Codwell nods and sits on a biobed and gets scanned by a nurse.


	6. Chapter 5

The Boarding Party made their way toward the bridge. Johnson and the ODST found Lieutenant Haverson and the Pelican pilot. "So, how many Covenant have you found Haverson?" Johnson says taking point with Locklear. "Now we need to find the Chief and that mechanical man from that ship." Locklear says putting his weapon down, watching the corridor for Covenant forces, "Yes, we need to find those two because Cortana won't respond to me." Haverson says concerned and annoyed. "Hey Cortana, can you direct us to the Master Chief and Commander Data please." Johnson says over the comms, "Certainly Sergeant. They are actually closing onto the bridge." Cortana replies cheerfully and then goes silent. "I swear…the moment we get back to Earth I am going to order her deactivation." Haverson says as the small group continues toward the Bridge. "I don't think The Chief will let you lay a hand on her Haverson. Quite frankly, I won't let you lay a hand on her. If only you knew the full extent of what went on down there on that ring. You don't because you stayed at the base with your hands under your ass doing a lot of nothing. So before you "order" and AI for destruction, MAYBE try to realize the crap she and the Chief went through." Johnson says turning around and pinning Haverson on a wall, "I've been a part of what they've been through and it's not something I wish to endure EVER again." He releases Haverson and heads toward the Bridge.

The Chief and Commander Data waited outside the bridge door for the rest of the boarding party to arrive. "So," Data says to the Chief, "Tell me about yourself." He adds trying to strike a conversation with John. "There isn't much to tell. I was born on a planet that was wiped out by the Covenant, taken away from my home at the age of six to become a the best of the best and fight off Insurrectionists then this arrived with the Covenant and now I fight to protect humanity." The Chief says with no emotion in his voice and stares down the corridor looking for the rest of the boarding party. "Chief, we could go ahead and clear the Bridge so the rest don't have to deal with the Covenant." Cortana says breaking the silence and opening the door revealing almost no one except for two Elites with energy swords drawn. "Be careful Commander. Those swords can cut you in one swift action." John says drawing his rifle and opening fire on the Elites taking the shields of one down allowing Data to kill the Elite. "Now where is that other one?" The Chief says to himself scanning the room for him.

Data looks around and sees a flash of blue from the corner of his eye before dodging the swing and grabbing the Elite's wrist and slowly squeezing it to make the Elite drop the sword and begin to scream in pain. The Chief watches as Data stuns the Elite with his weapon. "I do believe that the Bridge is clear now." Data says as the rest of the boarding party walks into the Bridge, "Well, I see that we missed the party." Johnson says humorously before dragging the Elites to an escape pod as Haverson looked around just to be safe. A moment later Cortana appeared on a pedestal near the chair in the middle of the room. "I have some control over the ship systems but there is something that is fighting me. Whether it's the Covenant themselves or their version of an AI. Don't worry, I'm handling it as we speak." She says, "And presto, I have the Covenant trapped in areas that they can't escape." Haverson nods then sits in the chair, "Alright, let's get this show on the road." He turns to Data, "You, contact your ship and tell them that the ship is secured for the moment." Data nods and taps his combadge. "Data to Enterprise." "Enterprise here. What's the situation Commander?" Picard says in reply to Data. "The Ship is secure with some enemy elements in areas of the ship. Sealed areas I may add." "Understood Commander. Are you in need of assistance?" Data pauses for a moment and looks around, "Sorry Captain. But we won't need much assistance since we have an AI on our side." Haverson says, "However, we can still use your services. In exchange we will try to find you a way home. You can maneuver your ship in the large opening in the ship. That way we can take you into the SlipStream bubble and that way you can save your ship's power." Haverson adds as a holographic display appears in front of the chair. "The Enterprise will be in that opening in a few moments," Picard says cutting the communication.

"Captain's Log Supplemental. This adventure that I've sent the Enterprise and her crew on is proving to be interesting. Thankfully the Enterprise has withstood attacks from these hostile aliens but Engineering reports that the shields we starting to fail under what we believe was plasma weapons. There are currently Engineering teams working on all our systems to compensate for these weapons…." Picard stops as the door chime sounds, "Computer pause log. Come in." The door opens and reveals Codwell, "Hello Captain." "Ensign, what do I owe the pleasure?" Picard asks putting his book down, "Well Captain, I just wanted to talk to you about the voices." "Voices?" Picard becomes curious, "Yes. The voices that are coming through the Borg nanites." Codwell says sitting down, "I did a little research and you and I aren't the only ones who were among the Borg. Well, technically I was never assimilated but I can hear their thoughts…" "Ensign, I think I get the picture of what you are saying. Yes, it is true that we have several members that were assimilated. They are also some of the crew that were captured when the Enterprise was boarded and assimilated by the Borg." Picard says with a sigh of relief in his voice, "Right now, I've gotten to the point where I refuse to hear them because of what the Borg did to me. It isn't worth listening due to the fact we have horrible memories of the Borg and our time there." He adds as Codwell gives a look of disappointment, "I can see those thoughts and I can barely understand the pain you all have been through." Codwell says sympathetically then stands up, "I will return to the bridge and preform my duties until you or Commander Worf say otherwise." He slightly bows and exits Picard's cabin. "Computer Resume Log." The computer beeps in acknowledges "Ensign Codwell is progressing but after a talk with him a minute ago, I am beginning to become concerned about him. Was it the right thing to do and give him my Nanites to fight off that…parasite?" Picard ends the log and sits there thinking and hearing the thoughts of the crew that were assimilated then liberated…


	7. Chapter 6

Cortana searched the ship systems and screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She said angered toward the unknown alien program alluding her. "I WILL FIND YOU!" Cortana sat there in her core and sighed going over the information from Halo and finding what appears to be a Covenant AI. "These Forerunners are an interesting race but also a curious one at that. I need to analyze the data on them and hopefully learn more about them." Cortana says to herself and sifts through the information.

The Enterprise slowly maneuvered into position in the opening of the Ascendant Justice, "Lieutenant, contact the Ascendant Justice and tell them we are in position." Picard orders Tactical, "Commander Data is acknowledging and is requesting that we send some teams over with night vision equipment." Picard raises an eyebrow then nods, "He'll get everything that he needs." All of a sudden the ship shook rather violently. "Captain, the ships. They're moving into the planet's atmosphere!" The Lieutenant at Tactical says alarmed as the ship goes to red alert status. "Hail the Justice and ask them what the hell is going on" Picard says alarmed and sitting back in his chair, "Sir, they aren't answer but sensors are showing multiple ships follow and attacking the Ascendant Justice. I'm also detecting a massive energy build up from the Justice. I think they are going to initiate warp." He says, "Warp inside a planet? Are they aware of how much damage that would do to the planet?" Silence followed as the ship shook again and then a calm drift. "Sir, we've entered this Universe's version of warp." The Lieutenant adds, "At least I think this is warp…I honestly can't identify anything in this place. It's just so confusing…." He continues on with himself as everyone around him ignores his rant.

Commander Data met the teams from the Enterprise in one of the Ascendant Justice's hanger, "Alright crewman this ship still has aliens on this ship that need to be eliminated. As soon as everything on board, we'll set up our own post here and then go deck by deck searching for the remaining pockets of resistance." The away teams nod and begin to set up the command post inside the hanger. Johnson slowly walked in and remained cautious, "What is this?" Johnson asked looking around as equipment is being teleported in and setup around the hanger. "Ah, Sergeant. I meant to tell you that this equipment here is going to used only for hunting down the remaining aliens on board." Data says looking toward the Sergeant, "I do apologize not informing you beforehand." He adds as Johnson gives an assured look, "It's fine Yellow Skin. Just make sure Cortana knows that there will be new systems being added into the ship. She hates unknown devices in a ship she's in control of." Johnson says turning around, "I'll make sure she isolates the systems from here and from the weapons, engines, and shields." He exits the hanger as more equipment beams in. "Alright, let's get these consoles set up and then go alien hunting." Data says as he picks up a power pack.


	8. Chapter 7

The Ascendant Justice gleamed through Slipstream with the Enterprise underneath her. The damage from the battle and from going into the atmosphere could be seen on the ship's hull and some compartments on the ship were exposed to the Slipstream. The Repair teams from the Enterprise were quickly repairing the damage to the Justice, while the Tactical teams were going through every door and eliminating the remaining crew of the Ascendant Justice.

"GOT HIM!" The Ensign said in high spirits as a Grunt falls to the ground dead. "Careful. These bastards don't travel in ones. There's always more around." The ODST says to the Enterprise Ensign. "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that was the…." The Ensign gets cut off and then pinned to the nearest bulkhead, "Listen here and listen closely. You don't know these things like I do. They NEVER travel in ones but three at the max. Sometimes more but never ones," He says as he puts a bullet into a nearby grunt, "I like I said." He releases the Ensign and then continues forward. "How dare he touch me like that. I may be an Ensign from Starfleet but I WILL be treated with the utmost respect!" The Ensign says to himself before following the ODST.

The Lieutenant sang an Andorian tale as he was repairing a bulkhead, "I've honestly not seen any materials like this in our universe." The Andorian says to his repair buddy, "It would be Illogical to suggest that it's not there in our universe Lieutenant." The Vulcan said as she pulled out a tool to seal the bulkhead. "And that should do it for this section." The Lieutenant says picking up his tools and moving down the corridor to the next damaged section. "So, what are you going to do when we get back to the hanger? Well, that's if we ever get back to the hanger." "Vulcan's don't need to do recreational. However, I will be honored, in a sense, to have a drink or meal with you." She says following the Andorian. "Really? A Vulcan honored to join me in a drink or meal? Huh, I will gladly eat a meal with you." He says then stops suddenly hearing a noise. "Shhhh, do you hear that?" The Andorian says pulling out his phaser and letting his antennae scan the area for noise. Two beams appear in the shadows and begins to come toward the duo. "Get behind me Commander." The Andorian says firing at the camouflaged figure with the sword as the Vulcan moves behind him. The Elite falls to the ground as the Andorian hits him in the legs. "Gotcha!" He says as he moves up shooting the Energy Sword out of his grasp. "Now big guy, we have orders to kill you. I am willing to spare and take you prisoner if you come peacefully." The Elite snarls and speaks in Sangheili, "I'm going to take that as a yes." The Lieutenant grabs the medkit and begins to patch up the Elite's legs.

"Huh, they captured another prisoner." A Crewman says sipping tea while looking over a console for the makeshift cells. "At this rate we are going to filled to our britches with these creatures." She says then laughs, "Ah well, we'll soon find where they store their brigs and then use them." She keeps talking to herself as a pair of grunts come with two Tac Officers. "Another one for you Crewman." The Lieutenant Commander said as the Force Field drops. "In you go gentlemen. Your new home until we know how to deal with you." The Grunts cower in fear as they are pushed into the cell with the other of their brethren. "It's such a shame they have to go in there but right now we are amongst a war and need to abide by the rules of this universe." She sighs again while feeling sorry for the Grunts and injured Elites.


End file.
